HPKHR Xover Crack Pairing Three Sentence Challenge
by Aerias-A-Writer
Summary: Various 3 sentence drabbles of different crack pairings. ((Chapter 1- Yaoi))


HP/KHR Xover Crack Pairing Three Sentence Challenge

Slash/Yaoi(m/m)

1. Belphegor/Harry: Marriage  
Why Harry had ever even began to think that his vacation across Europe would in any way be a nice, peaceful endeavour he didn't know. However, somewhere along the way - Italy, if he remembered correctly - he'd met Belphegor, the crazy man introducing himself as an assassin and a prince, and as they say, the rest was history. Though, Harry thought, amused as he watched his blond knife wielding husband torment Draco and Lucius Malfoy, I don't think I'll ever regret bringing him home with me.

2. Xanxus/Ron: Romance  
Exactly how Ron had ever ended up with Xanxus he'd never been able to remember with any great degree of clarity; he'd gone out that night with friends and family to celebrate his new promotion at work and had certainly gotten very, very drunk. Then he had woken up the next morning with a raging hangover, sore but sated body, and snuggled up to a dark, handsome man covered in scars who'd seen fit to pull him in for what was no doubt a repeat performance. Since then he would just randomly show up at the Varia mansion and Xanxus would not turn him away, so began their sort-of romance.

3. Severus/Mukuro: Unusual  
Mukuro had always known that Severus Snape was unusual even before he discovered the man was one of those wand waving wizards. For the first time in his life someone had seen right through him, all of his illusions and masks thrown aside as he allowed the older man to love him. And when Tsuna had finally convinced the Vendice to release his body, he'd worked hard to persuade the potions master to come to live with him in Italy, there with his famiglia.

4. Draco/Tsuna: Home  
He'd been running since the had war had began to really pick up and his mother had sent him on his way so he could not be forcibly marked by that half-blooded lunatic, that so-called Lord. Then he met Sawada Tsunayoshi, who had understood and welcomed his weary soul into a warm, caring family filled with love and laughter. Before he knew it, Tsuna - loving, clumsy, strong, beautiful and passionate had become his reason, his life and most importantly his home.

5. Reborn/Bill: Call  
With a longing sigh Bill hung up his phone, but he knew that Reborn would call again soon. He always called after (or sometimes during) his assignments; he'd either call wanting to meet, or to talk, or to ask for a favor. And once Bill found a way to break the curse he'd found himself under just days before their wedding, he'd call to arrange for them to go away together for as long as he could manage for; they never had gotten to have their honeymoon.

6. Fred/Dino/George: Great  
Dino had never realized that he had a thing for twins or redheads, but confronted with both it was all he could manage to do not to embarrass himself as his cock virtually led him across the bustling ballroom to where they stood. An introduction through their host, Tsuna, and half an hour later, Dino was cheerfully leaving the party with a redhead on each arm as Fred and George accepted his escorting them home and a date with him later on that week. Three months later, after a great and exciting whirlwind romance to be gossiped over for years among the mafia, Dino formally tied the knot with his two lovers before both his famiglia and the Weasleys' extended wizarding family and friends.

7. Squallo/Sirius: Opportunity  
It had always been a favorite game of his, passing time at these boring family parties where his mother was trying to show off to the other purebloods by scoping out any unfamiliar faces and picking out a likely one he'd seduce them into a semi-public snogging session hoping to cause a scandal. This time, however, it seemed that he was on the other end as one of his cousins' Italian guests stalked towards him with a predatory gleam in his eye; the long, flowing white locks of the Italian, Squallo, catching his attention before he took the opportunity to pull him into a mind consuming kiss there in the middle of the ballroom. Then, ignoring the outbreak of loud whispers of the other party goers, Sirius led Squallo towards his room and to where he planned to keep him in his bed for as long as he could get away with.

8. Remus/Hibari: Rain  
It was pouring when they met for the first time, a stormy Saturday night when the wind was barely more than playful but the clouds thundered overhead and lightning flashed brightly in the darkness. After that they seemed to aways drift together on those rainy nights to sit in silence and immerse themselves in the tempo of the raindrops, somehow moving closer and closer each time they came together. Finally the younger growls one day as they were parting once more, grabbing and pulling the elder close to claim his lips and his heart.

9. Lussuria/Lucius: Favor  
Lucius shuddered as he leaned closer to the muggle that held him, his heart beating hard enough that he was sure it could be heard across the room. The smug grin of the Varia's sun commander sent a spark of resentment down his spine towards the dark lord, but he only reached out to pull the stronger man closer. If he was to be a favor than he'd be a favor to never be forgotten, longed for even when he was long gone and beyond this man's, Lussuria's, touch.

10. Neville/Skull: Grow  
Neville always liked the way plants flourished under his care as he tended to his greenhouses and gardens, the way they responded to him, uncaring of his abilities and weaknesses as long as he continued to nurture them. It was strange, he thought, that his relationship would be almost the same. Skull easily grew to love him in return as he loved, cared, cherished the clumsy man who'd wandered into his gardens one day and planted himself in Neville's heart.


End file.
